fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Evil of Humans
Recalling the past On a long mountain range in an unknown province, the sun had just began to set. Nature was settling down as animals returned to there dens and birds to there nests for the night. Along a small path through the trees, an elderly man in a long cloak dragged an animal behind him. the size of the animal would make it appear difficult to move, though the man wasn't having any trouble. Just as it had begun to rain, he reached a cave near the base of the mountains. Inside, a child sat next to a campfire, though he jumped up excitedly when the mad approached. "Hey Dad." looking past him to the cave entrance he asked, "Another storm coming?" Dropping the animal, the old man glanced back at rain dripping from the mouth of the cave. "Looks like it, so we're probably going to miss fishing tonight. Sorry Axel." "Aww..." Axel said disappointed, though he quickly changed his tone. "Well, you still got stories to tell right?" regaining his smile. The old man laughed to himself "Alright, alright, you'll get your story." taking a seat next to the fire he thought for a moment. "How about the time I teamed up with a bunch of other dragons?" he said smiling, fully knowing that would peak young Axel's interests. Wide eyed, Axle nodded and sat next to him, eagerly waiting to hear his dads tale. "It was a very long time ago. Back when my pupil was another dragon." he said, looking up at the cave roof as if he was reliving fond memories. "Things where very different back then, and your old man Jelonghoul was a bit of an outcast when it came to new ideas." Flashback to several centuries in the past Deep within the mountains, hidden in between them, was a large hidden building that was seen to be dark from all angles, making sure no one could see the inside of it. Through each of the corridor were different people, all talking with each other and passing along parchment after parchment. However, in one of the heavily guarded doors, all that could be heard were the sounds of painful screaming as two of the guards were shocking a chained woman with Lighting Magic, making her scream in pain as they stopped and allowed her to breath. "Please, we don't wish to hurt you any longer, all we ask is the location of the other dragons." A person said as it was revealed to be a male wearing a labcoat as he looked down on the woman. A wad of bloody spit was flung to the man's face as she bared her fangs and glared at her with her dragon-like eyes. "I see, very well, enough for now, we don't want our precious pet to die do we?" He said with a sadistic smile as he and the guards went outside, leaving her alone. In the woman's mind, all she could think of was how cruel the people that were treating her were, and how she longed for the sweet taste of death. She looked up to one of the only opened windows and saw the sky, wanting more than anything to spread her wings and fly away from that horrid place. Day turned to night as she was still hanging there, sleeping the pain away, and enjoying the dream of being away from that hell. Suddenly the sounds of painful screams woke her up as she could hear the sounds of blasts getting closer and closer to her. Outside the door, she heard voices and slowly tried to stand up, trying to focus her vision on what was going on. An explosion was felt by her as she could feel the smoke covering her, at first she beared her fangs to scare off whoever it was, but her sense of smell identified something familar as she heard a voice. "We're hear to help," said the voice, which sounded like a little girl's. There was a quick flash of light that temporarily blinded Terra's eyes, which had already adjusted to the darkness, and she felt her chains go limp and fall to the ground, finally freeing her. The unknown person generated a small ball of light in her palm to illuminate the room and Terra looked up at her rescuer to find a small girl with blue hair, blue, claw-like hands, and a pair of blue shades propped up on her head. The girl bent down a little so she was at eye-level with Terra and said "You poor thing. Don't worry, Jelong-sama will make you better." The little girl threw Terra's arm around her shoulders to support her and the two walked out the door toward the direction of the explosions. Towards the end of the hallway, another man with Red hair and eyes was holding one of the scientists by the neck. Seeing the two approach, he slammed him into the wall and let him slump to the ground. "You got her?" he asked, though before the girl answered, a blue ball of light flew at him, connecting with the side of his face. Turning back, he roared in the direction of the attack, launching a massive blast of lightning down the hall, blowing most of it's occupants away. Looking back at him, Terra saw that part of the mans face had been blown away, reviling a portion of his skull, which was glowing blue. Reaching up to feel it he said, "Damn it, not again." "Who..who are you..?" She asked looking at the two people in front of her, from the scent they were both emiting, she could assume they were dragons, but they had the appearance of normal humans aside from some defects. "I'm Nidia and this is Wottryon," said the blue hair girl with a smile. "Ya know Wott, if you didn't always let your guard down early you wouldn't need patching up all the time," continued Nidia, who's tone had changed into a very condescending one that didn't much fit her appearence at all.